moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Burnie
Burnie the Fiery Frazzledragon is an Ultra-rare Moshling in the Beasties set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Burnie is a dragon that has a great love for gasoline (which causes them to hiccup). Being a dragon Burnie breathes fire when hiccuping - to the great misfortune of those passing by. Combinations Biography These cheeky flying beasties get into all kinds of sizzly mayhem, especially if they've been guzzling gasoline. It's their favourite drink but it gives them terrible flaming hiccups. Stand back or you might get toasted! (I've been lightly barbecued a few times, but nothing too serious.) Some time ago I discovered ancient scribblings in a cave by the Lava Lakes. My translator, Dr. Unwin Babble, thinks they prove Frazzledragons were once employed by Super Moshis to heat up cauldrons of dew stew and chargill silly sausages. Hiccup! Mini Bio These cheeky flying beasties get into all kinds of sizzly mayhem, especially if they've been guzzling gasoline. It's their favorite drink but it gives them terrible flaming hiccups. Stand back or you might get toasted! Rumour has it Fiery Frazzledragons were once employed by Super Moshis to heat up cauldrons of dew stew and char-grill silly sausages. Hiccup! The Official Collectable Figures Guide If you want to make friend with these cheeky flying Beasties, try taking them an ash-flavoured hot cake, as it's the Fiery Frazzledragon's favourite treat! They guzzle them down with a gallon or two of gasoline, which gives them terrible flaming hiccups, so stand back! Whatever you do, don't bring a fire extinguisher though, as Fiery Frazzledragons hate them! These cute dragons can be found flapping around Mount CharChar, on the volcanic island of Emberooze. You might also find them at Super Moshi HQ, where they have been known to heat up cauldrons of dew stew and char-grill Silly Sausages. Character Encyclopedia Main Fiery Frazzledragons like Burnie may look cute, but it's best to admire these sizzling Moshlings from a safe distance because things can get rather heated. There's a rumor oozing around the City that the Super Moshis once employed these flammable Beasties to heat up heir Moshi snacks. Well, it would save some hard-earned Rox on EN-ergy! Flame-grilling It's easy to find the fire-breathing Frazzledragons on the volcanic island of Emberooze. Just look for the flames, or follow the smell of ash-flavored hotcakes. Yum! Gas guzzlers Burnie and the other cheeky Fiery Frazzledragons love to slurp down gasoline. Several cans of fiery fuel later, the hiccups come fast and furiously, followed by monsterific flames that can fry fur from five feet away! Data file Moshling type: Beasties Species: Fiery Frazzledragon Habitat: Mount CharChar on Emberooze island Beastie buddies: Humphrey, Jeepers, ShiShi Side-notes * Large nostrils for maximum fire-breathing power * Even with horns, Burnie is just too cute to look scary. * Little flappy wings for zooming around Mount CharChar Habitat If you can stand the heat, you might find a few Fiery Frazzledragons fluttering around Mount CharChar, on the volcanic island of Emberooze. Traits Personality Combustible, dangerous, cheeky. Likes Ash flavored hot cakes and the Moshi MonStars' new single. Dislikes Fire extinguishers and round tables. Trivia *Burnie's special seed, the 'Sizzling Snapdragon' is available in Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Moshling Madness packs. *Interestingly, they are described to be 'combustible'. However, this would infer that Burnie itself catches fire and burns easily, thereby making this most likely a written error. Gallery In-Game Animations Burnie animation.gif Burnie animation 2.gif Burnie animation 3.gif Burnie animation 4.gif Burnie6.png Burnie5.png Burnie3.png Burnie2.png Burnie4.png Other Cuddly Burnie.png Moshi Karts Burnie.png|Moshi Karts item Robot_Burnie.png|Robot version Vivid mystery box burnie.png|Mystery Box Vivid mystery box burnie 2.png|Opened Burnie with Cake.gif|"Happy Birthday" Video Gift Merchandise Mash Up cards TC Burnie series 1.png TC Burnie series 2.png TC Burnie series 3.png TC Burnie series 4.png Figures Burnie figure normal.png Burnie figure glitter purple.png Burnie figure glitter orange.png Burnie figure gold.png Burnie figure voodoo blue.png Burnie figure scream green.png Burnie figure ghost white.png Burnie figure pumpkin orange.png Burnie figure frostbite blue.png Burnie figure christmas tree green.png Burnie figure bauble red.png Collector card s1 burnie.png Moshi Karts Burnie figure.png|Moshi Karts figure Other Burnie backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Burnie bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Bobble Bots playset Gross-ery Store.png|Bobble Bots Set with Burnie Top trump green Burnie.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Burnie mega head.jpg Other JellyChatMoshling7.png|PopJam emoticon Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling Burnie.jpg|In Katsuma Unleashed Baby Burnie.png|Baby Burnie Baby_Burnie_and_Humphrey.jpeg|Talking Poppet Burnie 02.png|As a power up in Moshling Rescue! BurnieMuddy.png Category:Moshlings Category:Beasties Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings